I would do anything
by SimpleDelicacy
Summary: After 437 / Spoilers / HinataxNaru I can't write summaries the stories much better : Please R&R Chapter 3 Updated: 4/2/09
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't stand to see it much longer, his shierks and cries of pain.  
Praying couldn't even help him now.  
I whispered his name softly as I felt my eyes become softened.. But I knew.. I knew what  
had to be done.

My heart was pounding, I stood uneasy feeling the sweat trinkle down my cheeks as I clenched my fist into a tighter pulp. Thinking of the consequences, knowing the consequences.. I sprung forward racing to where he was.  
"Naruto.." I thought quietly.

Their voices became more distinct with each move I made forward, and even in the worst of situations I hear Naruto still shouting proudly for what he believes to be true, and I remember that it is one of the reasons I love him as much as I do. I remember why I'm doing this again, and my speed increases slightly..faster.  
The image is vague now. Pein is standing in front of my Naruto, as he defenselessly argues through the pain and the torment.

"This is it" I murmur quietly to myself, but more loudly heard than a mighty roar.

Naruto catches me from the corner of his eye, and in response Pein sees me as well.  
My landing sends vibrations through the ground and I stand proudly in front of Naruto.

"I won't let you lay another finger on Naruto!"

Pein looks at me as if I'm nothing, absolutely no threat,  
and he may be correct.. but it doesn't matter, I'm doing this for Naruto.

My palms are sweating, and Naruto's shouting at me with concern in his voice.  
"What're you doing here!!? Get out of here you're no match for--"

"I know" I say quickly and abruptly.

"I'm.. just being selfish.."

Naruto's harsh words are screaming with more panic than worry.

Being immune to his troubled cries for me to save myself, I continue to speak.

"I'm here of my own free will"

I hear and mentally see the memories flooding into my head now.

"I use to always cry and give up.. I nearly went the wrong way"

My voice is shaky but my heart feels steady and in place.

"But you.. you showed me the right way.." I can hear Naruto quietly breathing, so unaware all these years of the impact he's made onto me.

"I was always chasing you.. wanting to overtake you..I just wanted to walk with you.. I wanted to be with you."

The words are coming more  
fluently to me although with the unchanging face of death staring me in eyes..  
It only gave me more courage to say what I've been trying to spit out for all these years.

"You changed me! Your smile saved me! So I'm not afraid to die protecting you!" this statement most true of all, and came out more boldly than ever expected.  
A gentle breeze slightly passes me signaling the "Go"  
I raise my hand into a fighting stance a bit higher, and my confession.. what I've been trying to say from the beginning  
"Because I- I love you"  
leaves my lips faster than beyond what I could control and at that moment.. I realize,  
it was my heart speaking for me.  
My legs are running faster than I could keep up with but my chakra builds and I begin to blow as a final attempt into protecting Naruto.  
I feel a flicker of a tear leave my eyes and fall unattainably to the ground. Than suddenly, pain..  
My eyes are squinting as I lay down in the ground. Their slowly closing, reminding me of the time I was in the chunin exams,  
asking Naruto if I had changed a little.  
I'm now wondering what his response would be this very moment.  
I feel free.. this burden had been lifted from my shoulders. And all this physically pain is killing me as I wallow in my own blood, I couldn't be.. any happier.  
I say goodbye to the world, and the sweet smile's and expressions of Naruto's face.

A light.. a white light.. more powerful than a thousand suns, but shining warmly on my face.  
There's a hand in front of me, and unknowingly I take hold.  
The sweetest sounds are emerging everywhere, and I just now realize the pain's gone.  
Somehow, I'm still walking, but than start examining the body and I see it's Naruto.  
He's running ahead, glancing back at me, and I hear him mouthing "Come on Hinata!"  
More confused than ever, I felt completely lost and utterly thinking I'm in a ultimate dream world.  
There was no other explanation.  
Heaven certainly could not be like this.

"Where-"

Naruto pins me to the soft green grass and kisses me so tenderly, so unrealistic..  
I don't ask questions but simply enjoy the feel at this moment.  
He smiles at me and lends a hand to pick me back onto my feet.

He laughs joyfully, and I look in front of me.  
Everybody is there. Everybody is smiling. Everyone.  
My entire clan is smiling, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Sakura, Sasuke, Kurenai with Asuma standing aside her, Shikamaru, Ino,  
Choji, and even people I can't even recall meeting. They all looked pleased with me, and seem so happy and easy. Like they were proud. Especially, my father.  
I fall to my knees in confusion. There's a blank stare on my face and I feel the tears pour down like heavy rain.  
"What am I doing here.. I don't.. where am I.."  
I say in between sobs of absolute pity. I almost felt sorry for myself. The landscape had changed and I was now watching flashbacks of my life, starting when I was a toddler.  
I watched dumbfounded as I see myself grow through the years of my life. All of the moments of insecurity, moments of love, anger, desperation, disappointment all coming into my viewing, all up to me sacrificing myself for my loved one. This only caused me to become even more devastated. I still had no idea what was going on.. was I dreaming..? Or is this truly heaven..?  
I watched Pein stab the blade straight to me, and I watched Naruto's eyes fill with anger and depression. The flashing images of my life fade and suddenly I feel the presence of a warm hand on my shoulder, I wasn't surprised, nothing made sense anymore.  
But none the less, I looked to see. And again, it was Naruto. My Naruto. Consoling me, brushing the hairs away from my face and kissing where the trails of tears traveled down.  
Something I had never thought possible. But always imagined. I looked at him blankly,  
and the flashbacks come back to me as I see Naruto defeating Pein. Naruto was a hero, no doubt. Saving all of Kohona and risking his own life in the process. Which is a relief to know everything was okay down there because I understand now that I am in Heaven.  
The short moment of seeing Naruto enriched with glory had slowly faded from my mind.  
But right as it fades.. The fake presence of Naruto is gone, and somehow I feel wrapped in warmth and my ear  
tickles from a small whisper I hear so faintly in my ear.  
"Hinata saved me.. she's the hero."  
I knew I had heard it was correct, something just told me it was.  
I smiled through the confusion as if those few words spoken  
had clarified everything in this mess.  
This fictional place became hazy and I was lifted high, feeling more peaceful than ever before.  
This place was gone as well as earth, the people and everything.  
I didn't see anything after that but I was somehow  
completely content.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any Naruto! The words in bold is what their saying. Chapters will be updated as soon as possible! [=

* * *

**"Hinata?"**

I hear faintly in the back of my mind.

They call my name once more, and my world of white contentness turns darkness, and I feel pain on every point of myself, I try to move, but fail miserably feeling weaker than ever. I don't know what's going on. One minute I'm in heaven feeling happier than ever, now I'm feeling pain, and with murkiness feelings I felt inside. Maybe that was a dream.

The vision's foggy and I can barley see, but there's an illumination and that's about the only thing I see.

I let out a small breath, my throats sore and I'm utterly parched. My ears perk up to a loud sound, I now notice.

It almost sounds.. like a cardiac monitor.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

It starts to pick up pace and I can now see almost clearly.

From the corner of my eye I see a woman running towards me. She gets closer and she's shouting my name. Brown..

My eye's vision improves and I now realize it's Tenten.

**"Hinata-chan!?"**

She shouts, so close to me I feel the warmth of her breath on my face.

Unable to speak I make a small moan, and finally my eye's are wide open.

**"Oh- here!"**

She says proping up my head practically shoving a cup of cold water down my throat.

I sigh with relief after she withdraws the cup. I sit up painfully slow and ask her what happened.

**"Hinata, I don't know what in the world brought yourself to face Pein, but you were nearly half dead. Thanks to our team we came just in time, and we got Sakura to give you immediate attention, all of your wounds should be okay.. You're lucky we got you out of there in time. Thank goodness the hospital is available." **

She sighs looking away.

**"Why did you need to be there anyways Hinata?"**

She asks me and I'm really clueless into what I should tell her.

I quickly whip up something, closely related.

**"W-Well, I was near by and I couldn't really stand and watch doing nothing, I mean I'd regret it if something happened and watched helplessly. So I wanted to help, but it was foolish of me really."**

I say with a almost convincable smile.

She looked at back at with a concerned face but with an added smile.

**"Yeah.."**

I watched her turn away, sitting down on my hospital bed. She tucks a small strang of hair behind her ears, and her smile fades.

**"I know, I hope that maybe if I'm ever caught in a situation like that, I will be as brave as you, into risking my life for people I love. A true shonobi eh?"**

Her smile with laughter recessively returns and she winks at me, starting to walk out.

I bring an arm to my chest.

_"Love"_

I think silently looking down feeling the ache.

His face comes to mind, and I suddenly replayed the moments of what happened. My heart drops completely.

**"Where's Naruto!?" **

I shout at to Tenten, just as she left the room.

She backs up an inch smiling deviously at me.

**"He's okay. He's three rooms down from the left."**

She giggles like child.

"But! Hinata, don't think about getting up until you're stronger. You're much to weak and I'm going to have to carry you back in here."

She tells me with strong tone in her voice.

"Hai.."

I say in a delayed reaction as she was already gone.

I heard her, and I respected her, and I owed my life to her.

But I couldn't shake this feeling. I forced my legs to stay down as they were more than ready to carry me though they knew they were much to weak.

I clutched the hospital sheets tight and let out a groan.

_"Please forgive me.." _

I whispered uncovering my body that was wrapped in the white blanket.

I winced in pain as I shuffled my legs around in an attempt to get up. I was the same clothes as I was that day, except my jacket had been removed, probably to heal me better.

My feet touched the floor and I slowly put my weight on top of them. I tried my best to ignore the pain as I took careful steps out of the room.

Before stepping out completely, I had looked at my surroundings making sure it was clear to cross.

Seeing it was, I limped across the hall holding myself up and sliding agaisnt the wall. It was silent, and the air was filled with the deathly smell of blood and death. A lot of villiagers had been injured from this whole event. I stopped feeling my eye's widen as I held my chest tighter, crouching down coughing out blood violently. I covered my wiping it off on the side of my leg. I held onto the wall and picked myself up again. again I limped, feeling a cough coming on, but tried swallowing it back down instead of coughing once more.

"This is it" I think mentally, as I turn the knob of his door.

I'm praying and hoping he's sleeping that I won't have to face him yet.. Not like this.

I would just simply activate my byugauken and check, but I'm to weak and I doubt if I'm even going to make it back to my room.

The door creaks as I walk in closing it trying to be quiet as possible.

I hold myself by the wall again and look up to see the most beautiful thing, even more gorgeous than that weird dream I had. It was absolutely gorgeous.

The sun's rays shone brightly down from the window on the floor, and rays shining on his face highlighting his sun kissed blonde hair. He's sleeping peacefully, his skin tone is glistening like diamonds. The room is dimly lit by the rays of sunshine, and his own brightness. The soft breezing letting in is playing with the tiny hairs around his face. I find myself in complete awe looking at this. Feeling like the luckiest person in the world to be able to see this. I look at my bruised arms and feeling like inadequate completely to him.

I ignore my inconfidence and shakily hover my hand over his face for a minute before brushing a little hair from his angelic face.

I don't want my hand to leave, it's so warm.. I feel the pain from my injuries being lifted off from me and my heart getting bigger with each intense beating, all I was focused on was this being in before me.

I didn't even realize I was smiling at him before I relaxed my face a little more.

I traveled my finger from his hair down to his soft lips and lightly run across his whiskers.

_Thats all I wanted. To see him and know he's going to be alright, because that's all I ever want._


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the way back to the hospital room,

I limped, groaned in agony, panted rapidly, and feel myself shaking

as I struggle to walk a mere foot away.

_"Pathetic"_

I think clustering the remaining energy that was left in me.

I open my white hospital door, only to be greeted by an angry Tenten tapping the cardiac machine as it showed a straight line going through it.

She sighs heavily with a hint of angst in her voice, and walks up to me, grabs my arm and slings it around her shoulder.

I feel totally helpless, it's really killing me to do this.

She lays me surprisingly gentle down on the hard bed, shaking her head left to right.

I give her a fake smile and nod as she chuckles slapping her forehead quite loudly.

**"Ah, Hinata!"**

She turns around bringing her arm back to her side.

"What am I going to do with you girl? You're going to be the cause of your own funeral."

My smile fades as I feel the blush uprising onto my face in embarassment.

**"I-I'm really sorry Tenten-chan. I shouldn't have disobeyed you. Forgive me."**

Despite my faults, she laughs quietly as it fades and turns to hurt.

**"No Hinata, I know what you did for Naruto, and I'm sorry that Sakura-san can't be here to heal you more.. it's just-" **

she stops clutching her fist tighter, and I can almost feel the despare coming off of her.

**"A lot of villiagers were injured, I...I should have showed up earlier!"**

In my best attempt to comfort her, I simply say,

**"It couldn't be helped. We all tried our very best, and it's apperciated."**

I bow my head down at her, letting my hair cover my eyes so I can secretly watch her expression.

She's putting her arms behind her head smiling widely.

**"Yeah, I guess you're right Hinata!"**

She notices my expression and goes back to the main topic.

**"Neh, Hinata, why did you leave the room anyways? Naruto?"**

She asks getting closer to me.

I raise my head quickly and look at her, as his name leaves her lips.

I'm clutching my bed sheets again, nodding.

**"It's just-" **

I was cut off by my own cough, covering my mouth quickly and the bloods still going through my fingers.

**"Hinata!" **

She shouts above the cough.

After a few second my lungs feel pretty calm and I feel her hand placed on my back.

**"You love him eh?"**

I nod my head and tell her only the truth with my voice still a bit shoken.

**"More than life."**

Her hand leaves my back and I see the shocked expression all over her face.

**"Why?"**

I answer before she say's anything.

"Because, even-even though, my love is unrequited.."

I feel my chest ache again, forcing an out of my character voice out saying.

**"Because I'd do anything for him."**


	4. Chapter 4

Tenten had left over three hours ago after she heard the shocking truth about my feelings.  
The sun was brightly shining it's strongest, as the clock reads half-past-noon.  
I'm getting of tired of watching the cardiac monitors lines rising up and down, but it's somehow strangely soothing me. The birds chirping, and the gentle breeze that tickles the curtains is somehow consoling me as well. I relax each and every muscle in my body and shut my eyes, off to a dreamy unrealistic place that keeps me at peace.

Theres hot hair being blown on my face.. I feel presence of somebody holding me warmly close to them. I don't hear the beeps, I don't feel all the wires connected to me that made me believe I was some robot. I steadily open my eyes unsure of what awaits me.

"Hinata." a famailar voice says.

I look, and to my utter surprise.. it's none other than the angel himself.

"Naruto-kun!" my heart leaps, my voice in excite and nervousness at the same time, so afraid of what he'd tell me now that he's awake.  
or had he been awake the whole time I was in his room?!

My hearts beating fast, rapidly fast, so intensely fast, I didn't even realize this whole time that I am in his arms and I'm outside in the greenery with Naruto.. Naruto!

"Nobody.. has ever.." he starts, looking fiercely into my eyes.

And here it comes, my face turning shades of red, to a deep crimson.

"No one, has ever risked all that, told me so much.. in one day at least. "It was wrong of me not to take you out of that hospital.. but I need to make one thing clear with you. You have to know this."

My heart is seconds away from an explosion, but I'm giving him my undivided attention, listening quietly, respectfully, memorizing every word.

"Never.. ever.. EVER do anything like that again! Do you know how lucky you are that Sakura showed up in time to save you!? You almost died!"

I feel my heart drop as if someone had just placed a weight on it. But I'm not losing this battle, theres no going back now.

"It doesn't matter to me Naruto!" I shake my head in disagreement furiously.

"I don't care if I live or die, all I want is for you to be ok! You should know by now you mean more- I told you before! I love you!" My voice cracks at the last statement, gallons of water streaming from my eyes,  
and I all I feel is my heart beating intensely.

Naruto's expression almost matches mine. Helpless and unsure of what to do. He says nothing, quivering his bottom lip, his eyebrows are down and I know he's holding back something.  
My tears are making pitter-patter noises now as they fall, and I see his musculiane hands shake. Mine had been trembling from the very beginng. I clutch a patch of the earth and I feel it seep under my fingernails.

"Stop trying to protect me Hinata! You can barely defend yourself" I watch him scream out the obivious and I attempt to be bold.

"Your not-" I shut his never ending words up with my lips. My tears are still falling down. I open my eyes ever so slightly.  
He looks shocked, but I can't blame him. He's frozen in position and I'm stationary as well.  
Pulling away from the best moment I could've ever experinced, I use my knee and warely stand on my own two feet again, I turn my back on him and act as if I've been healed and begin to walk normally, no matter how incredibly bad it hurts.  
I stop to look back at him, once more. He's still staring at me like he didn't understand what just happened.  
I'm not even sure I did.  
I clench my face together in pain as I turn away once more, finally.. falling. I dare not to look behind me but just stare at the dusty ground thats turning into mud from my tears.

I feel myself doze off to sleep, regardless of my location, what just occured or anything. I sleep.

I hear the cardiac monitor again, and curse myself for what I've allowed to happen. "Nar-"  
my sentence cut off aburptly as I notice a sticky note on my forehead.  
I peel it off eager to read it.

"Hinata.. I'll never forget what you did, I guess what I should've said was thank you.. for everything. You are brave and will hold a special place in my heart for eterinity."

Though theres no signature, I could tell immdeatly by the way "eternity" is spelled wrong. I smile widely as I hear the monitor speed up and I hold the note right next to my heart.  
Where he said I'll always be.  
where I know he'll always be. 


End file.
